


Project: Clueless Deity in a Trash Bin

by nightfullofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Deity Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/pseuds/nightfullofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a deity with sparkling eyes, and Leonardo first found them sitting in a waste bin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project: Clueless Deity in a Trash Bin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnbrigayde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dawnbrigayde).



There's a deity with sparkling eyes, and Leonardo first found them sitting in a waste bin.

Warm copper eyes stare up at him, a friendly smile playing on the deity's lips as they take in the boy looking down at him, the boy who had nearly thrown his heaving bag of garbage into this stranger's face. The stranger's dressed in nothing at all, and Leonardo takes a moment to wonder how they're not freezing in the bitter November cold, especially when Leonardo himself is bundled in five layers and a thick grey scarf he had managed to dig up for cheap at the thrift store down the street. Then the other's nudity finally fully _registers_ , and Leonardo flushes before turning around -- there are other waste bins, and even if reaching them means a couple more minutes in the frigid cold, that'd probably be less trouble than dealing with this... Specimen.

They're probably a drunkard, Leonardo decides. This stranger, with sparkling copper eyes and no clothes, is likely some hungover idiot who partied too much that weekend, and had managed to throw themselves into the trash while being under the impression of it being a bed. They probably have some friends that they'll be able to reach as soon as they make sense of everything and remember how a cell phone works. Except if they have no clothes, they likely have no phone, unless they have a bag or something buried among the rest of the trash.

Leonardo finds himself back at the waste bin, and invites the stranger inside.

* * *

The stranger introduces themselves as Edward, and apparently they're a deity.

They're dressed now, though apparently Leonardo's collection of turtlenecks and skinny jeans weren't too their liking, so really all they wear is Leonardo's sole pair of pajama pants. Skeptically, Leonardo asks if they're cold, but Edward simply shakes their head, supposedly quite content with their torso and feet still bare. Leonardo raises the heating anyways.

"If you're a deity," Leonardo starts, setting a mug of hot chocolate down in front his guest before taking the seat across from them, "Why were you in a garbage bin?" Edward doesn't answer right away, instead leaning forward to peer into the cup and watching almost studiously as the marshmallows drift and melt into the warm liquid. Leonardo's fingers drum against the table impatiently.

"I was thrown out," Edward finally replies, though as they do so they try nudging a melting marshmallow with their finger, only to discover just how hot the drink set in front of them is. Pouting, they suck at the tip of their finger, staring down at the mug as though it had done them some personal offence. "Soren decided I was too much of a pest, so here I am."

Leonardo's brows furrow. "Soren?" It's likely a coincidence (it has to be a coincidence), but he knows someone with that same name. He's in Leonardo's Business class, hangs in the furthest right corner, and Micaiah says that he's probably the only person to dress more like a prude than Leonardo does.

(Of course, that is not to say that Leonardo dresses like a prude.)

"Yeah, Soren," Edward chirps, wrapping their hands around their mug only to peer into it once more. "They're kind of like... Uh, I don't know what your word for it is, but they sort of keep us all in line. They're kind of testy though, so it's not that hard to get in trouble with them." They look up then, watching carefully as Leonardo lifts his own cup to his lips before following his example. Stunned, they look back down to the drink, eyes wide as they studies the drink once more. "That's really good."

Leonardo nods distractedly, far more interested in Edward's explanation than he is in Edward's discovery of hot chocolate. "So, this... Soren," he starts, slowly, "Are they in charge?"

Edward's gaze lifts, sparkling copper eyes wide. "No, definitely not. They're kind of, uh..." They bite their lip. "Well, maybe? Not super in charge, but they take care of things for the higher-ups."

"Higher-ups?"

"Yeah, like Sephiran and the rest."

Sephiran... That name sounds a bit familiar, but Leonardo isn't enrolled in any courses that might have covered it besides History. Maybe he'll ask Micaiah about it later. "What'd you do to get thrown out?"

Edward flushes, kind of shrinking in on themselves as they grow interested in studying their hot chocolate once more. "That's not important."

"Maybe not, but if I'm going to be taking care of you --" wait, when did he decide he'd be doing that "-- then I would like to know." He pauses, and then, "Did you kill someone?"

Edward's head shoots up, their face growing pale as they sputter, "D-definitely not! That kind of thing is punished by something a lot worse than banishment, you know..." Leonardo lifts his brows, and Edward looks down to their feet. "I. I did the opposite."

"The opposite?" Leonardo echoes. "You brought something to li --" It sinks in. "You brought something back to life."

A sheepish smile plays upon Edward's lips, their hands tangling in the loose-hanging fabric of Leonardo's pajama pants. Although they physically seem to be around Leonardo's age, in this moment Edward looks like a troublesome kid, not some banished deity. Leonardo sighs.

"How long is this going to last?"

"What?"

"Your banishment. How long will it be until they let you back?" 

"Oh, that." Neither Edward's face or voice give anything away as they say, "I don't know, maybe until this body wears out?" They shrug. "I hadn't really thought about it." 

Well, that makes it official. 

Leonardo is now _certain_ that bringing his garbage to another waste bin would have been less of an inconvenience than this.

 


End file.
